fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= Summary Damus Adapin is the main Protagonist of 2099:Zenith and is a Lycan-Xaran hybrid. One day, he went on his own to explore the world. Soon after, he met Zephyr, who ended up becomming his best friend! Unfortunately, he learned of a evil conquerer named Kryosis who was taking ￼over the planet! Later, he teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana and Jewel to defeat Kryosis and save the planet. Personal Statistics Name: '''Damus Adapin '''Height: 5'7. 15'5 in Lycan form. Varies in Xaran form Weight: 125 lbs Age: 15-20 Aliases: The Hybrid explorer, The God Fighter Occupation: Explorer Alignment: Neutral Good Classification: Alien (Xaran)/Lycan hybrid Likes: Food, Games, Friends, Family, Fightning strong opponents, helping others, Gaming strong opponents, helping and protecting others. Dislikes: Chaos, innocent people being harmed, cold weather, unfair fights, being called a mutt, hanging out with friends Hobbies: Training and Meditating Martial status: '''Single (prologue arc-Kryosis arc); dating Alana Viaren during the Kazmir arc; Married to Alana '''Status: Alive, but died twice in the Ten Generals arc and the Cosmic crisis Saga Affiliation: The Planeteers Theme: DBZ-Limit Break X Survivor Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, Higher '''with Aurora Hammers.|Varies from '''High 6-A to Low 5-B depending on his form. | Varies from ' 5-A' to Low 1-C '''depending on his form. | Varies from '''4-C '''to '''2-C;' Low 1-C'| 3-C. Varies from 3-C to Low 1-C '''depending on his form; '''1-C with the power of hope. Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Prologue/Legends Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Mid-High. Can regenerate from being turned to ash.), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality(Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis (Both Tactile and Regular), Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Fear Manipulation and limited Death Manipulation (Killing intent), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Telepathy, Accelerated Development(Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Werewolf Physiology, Strength Infinitum, Indomitable Rage (While Damus’ rage is very powerful due to his Lycan side, his rage is said to be unmatched by anyone in the multiverse. His rage caused him to surpass his limits and even ignore his weaknesses for a short time. When Levi had his soul taken by Kazmir, his rage began to encircle the entire planet.), Combat Empowerment (Becomes slightly stronger from every battle he’s in.), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Pure Soul, Clear Mind, Limited Plot Manipulation (Is completely aware of the plot, and has Manipulated it on several occasions; This is mostly used as a gag and (While Combat applicable) is rarely used for combat purposes.), Corruption and Transmutation via Bite, Power Bestowal via Wolf’s Blood (Grants Types 1-3 Immortality and Mid-high Regeneration.), Curse Manipulation and Purification via Lycan Curse and Purify, Blessed via Jena’s protection, Sound Manipulation and Absolute Command via Roar, Animal Manipulation (Can Control canines.), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of the weak willed.), Willpower Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Holy Manipulation with Aurora Hammers, Pressure Points |-|Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc=All previous abilities enhanced plus Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation(molecular), Statistics Amplificationwith Primal mode(Mark 1-3), pseudo-Black Hole Manipulation via Psychokinesis, Pain Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction(could touch Zephyr in his spirit form), Pressure Manipulation, Danmaku, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, DNA Manipulation via Genetic Hack, Etheral Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Transduality (Type 1), Positive Force Manipulation, Negative Force Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5; his mom Jena made him immune to normal cause and effect, meaning his can only be affected by those on the level of a Xaran.); All Powers, plus Large Size (Type 1), and Chaos Manipulation in Lycan Form. |-|Post-Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc=All previous abilities enhanced plus Biological Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Void Manipulation(Has been able to manipulate bodies of monsters, control gravity, and erased entire planets from existence.), Regeneration(Mid-Godly; Survived Attacks from Hades), Immortality (Type 8; Due to a bet, Flare made so that so that Damus can’t die unless he gives up all hope in himself.), Reality Warping (Turned a Puppy into a living Galaxy.), Supernatural Manipulation |-|Xaran Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Quantum Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Fate Manipulation, Transduality(type 2), Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Multiversal Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High Godly; Even if they are erased from the Plot of the story, a Xaran would just come back to the 5th dimension; Due to transcending Concepts, they are resistant to Conceptual Destruction.); Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, and 9; The Xaran race will exist unless the very Totality of the 5th dimension is erased.), Acausality (Type 5; Xarans transcends the Concepts of Reality, Space-Time, and Causality), Fiction Manipulation, Fact Manipulation, Absolute Physical Law Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, and Resistance to all of these powers (As a Rule made by Ultima, the entire Xaran Race are immune to their own life powers and can only be affected by Stronger Beings, such as Z'aagd'vhur the Conqueror and the Ronri Race.) and that they are immune to any effect on the Multiverse. |-|With the Power of Hope=All powers enhanced to an unfathomable degree, plus Absolute Destruction |-|Resistances=Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation(was turned into a toy, but was still able to overpowered Kai.), and Petrification(Had a staring contest with Medusa that lasted an hour.), and Durability Negation(Was cut by his high frequency sword and had scratches from it.), Void Manipulation (Survived being in a void outside of the multiverse.), Death Manipulation (Survived Attack’s from Hades and Flare.), Mind Manipulation (Has resisted mental attacks from the Overmind, which even effects lesser Gods.), Antimatter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Possession, Body Control, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Empathic Manipulation (He and Bolt were unaffected by Renna‘s love blast, which would make any mortal being fall in love with her.), Corruption (All Types via Willpower.), Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (The ascended said that Damus had the purest heart of all 2099: Zenith and that it would be impossible to turn him evil; Flare tried to turn him into her slave but failed, as it didn’t even affected Damus; Hakai said it would be pointless to Corrupt him.); Jena’s Protection: Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Subjective Reality 'Attack Potency: City Level ''' (Causally defeated several D ranked monsters, who's strength can match lvl 5 tornado winds; Jumped from the moon to Earth; Comparable to Zephyr Tomoyuki; He and Bolt caused a 8.5 Magnitude Earthquake by arm wrestling.)| Varies from '''Multi Continent Level (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT; Is easily the strongest of the planeteers; matched Hercules, who threw a Asteroid into Mars; Comparable to Bolt Arriaga.); Moon level '''in primal form( Uses the some of the power of his Lycan form without transforming) to Small Planet Level''' (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons; comparable to Thunder King Bolt, who defeated Seth’s avatar; Overpowered Kryosis, who vaporized the moon, which would take 135 exatons. Kryosis also punched a hole through a planet twice the size of Venus, which would have taken 159 exatons.) depending on his form. | Varies from Large Planet Level to Solar System Level depending on his form. (Shook the Planet Ezuhiri [544.8‬ Yottatons]; Matched Perfect Kazmir, who destroyed a planet 25 times the size of Earth with ease; In Lycan Form, ripped a Black Hole with 500 times the mass of the Sun in half and caused a Star to go Supernova.); Multiverse Level, '''at least '''Low Complex Multiversal level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Comparable to his mother Jena, who turned entire timelines into candy. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death Throughout the infinite universes. Xarans exists outside of the 4th dimensional, and sees both 3D and 4D beings like paper. Xarans also cannot exist on the 3-D and 4-D planes without an avatar, as their existence other than the 5th dimension or above would erase time and space throughout the infinite multiverses. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.)| Star Level, Large Star Level In 'primal Form( A Battle between him and Thor caused a Giant Star 100 Times the size of the Sun to be destroyed.); '''Multi Solar System Level '''in Lycan Form( Defeated the Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Sun thousands of times over with its size.)| ' Galaxy Level; Multi Galaxy Level '''In Primal Mode (Defeated the God Poseidon, who ripped apart the entire Andromeda Galaxy..); '''Low Multiverse Level+ in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created hundreds of space-time continuums.); Low Complex Multiversal+ '''in Xaran form; Complex Multiverse+ with the power of hope (Could slightly harm Zaron the Conqueror in Xaran Form; One shotted and Killed Zaron the conquerer (who easily Curbstomped all of the Xaran race), with a infinitesimal speck of it’s power; Ultima said that the Power of Hope is the most powerful weapon in the entirety of the verse, and that using it’s full power might erase everything in 2099: Zenith, with the exception of the 10th dimension and beyond.); Ignores Durability with High Frequency Katana and numerous powers. '''Speed: Relativistic with MFTL+ reactions and combat speed (Ran around the Earth 700 times in 2 minute, which would be 78% the speed of light; Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow; Dodged Lightning in a nanosecond.)|'FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ '''reactions(Kept up with Bolt Arriaga; Jumped across Planets.)| '''FTL+' with MFTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times faster than light; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Immeasurable in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds; exists beyond time. ) |''' MFTL''' with MFTL+ reactions( Kept with the Thor.)| Massively FTL+ '''with '''Massively FTL+( Outpaced Athena’s Arrows; ran across Solaris the Hydra); Immeasurable| MFTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL+ '''with '''Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes; Could run across universes in a millisecond.); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.)| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class P '''(Caught a 720 billion ton comet) '''Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: City Class | Multi Continent Class; Small Planet Class| Large Planet Level; Dwarf Star Level; Solar System Level; at least Low Complex Multiversal in Xaran form| Star Class, Large Star Class In '''primal Form; '''Multi Solar System Class '''in Lycan Form; '''Low Complex Multiversal '''in Xaran form '''Galaxy; Universe+ Class; At least Low Complex Multiversal in Xaran form| Unknown ' 'Durability: Island Level+ '''(Tanked a floating city falling on him.)| '''Continent level+ (Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); Moon level in Primal form, Planet level in Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast in Primal mode; Tanked Attacks from Dragon Alana in Lycan form.)| Large Planet Level, Large Star Level '''in Lycan form; '''Low Complex Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form|''' Star Level, Solar System Level; Multi Solar System Level In Lycan form; '''Low Complex Multiversal+ in '''Xaran form | '''Galaxy level; Low Multiverse level in Lycan Form; Low Complex Multiverse level+ in Xaran Form| Unknown ' 'Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged off fatal attacks.); Godlike in Primal and Lycan form; Infinite in Xaran form| Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, High Multiversal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: *Kunais *Moonslicer katana *High-Frequency katana *Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Genius '''in Combat; '''Gifted '''in everything else (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)); '''Animalistic '''in Lycan form; '''Nigh-Omniscient '''in Xaran form| '''Unknown Key: Prologue Arc | Kryosis Arc | Kazmir Arc | Galatic War | Cosmic Crisis Saga Weaknesses: * Allergic to wolfsbane *High pitched noises and very loud sounds * Overconfident *Reckless * otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt * A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. *Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. * Can only access his Xaran form by being pushed to his absolute limits. * Has only some control over his Xaran form. * (Cosmic crisis saga)Damus has three voices in his head in, Which are always arguing ( His Humanity(the voice of reason and happiness), His Lycan side(The voice of his rage and aggression), and his Xaran side( the voice of wisdom and enlightenment.)) * Using a large amount of the The Power of Hope(like a hand-sized ball of it) will destroy his body and might render his healing factor completely useless, even after one use. * Terrible anger issues(He once put an entire gang in the hospital because one of them punched him in the face; has learned to calm down after a month after.) * Lost to Kazimir, a Vampire/Zombie Hybrid twice before(but that was because he was weaker than Kazimir at the time.) * Hates being called a mutt(he will literally snap if someone calls him that.) * Cares for his friends and family a lot(Damus transformed into his Lycan Form because Kryosis crippled and nearly killed Zephyr; Was beating the crap out of a vampire that was holding Ira hostage; Sacrificed himself to protect Bolt twice; Transformed into his Xaran form because Kazmir shot Alana through the chest.) Notable Attacks/Techniques Werewolf/Xaran Physiology: '''Damus is a hybrid of a Werewolf Lord and a Xaran, which gives him godlike abilities and Limitless Potential * Attacks/Techniques Others '''Notable Victories: TOD (Home's Bizarre Gathering) TOD’s Profile (2-A forms used; Speed Equalized; Butcher Restricted.) Notable Losses: Ethan Xavier (OmniRealm Warriors) Ethan's Profile (7-B Forms, Speed =, In Character, Ethan's Lightning Speed Amps and Restoring Items Restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Zeus (LOT/Tales of Nephilim) Zeus's Profile (Ten Generals/Kryosis Arc Damus was used, and he was restricted to Lycan Form; Speed was Equalized) Olierus (The Cosmic Knights) Olierus' Profile (3-C forms used. Damus had all Genshi powers and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Werewolves Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsman Category:Knights Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 8 Category:Warriors Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 7